


血与骨灰

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: 译文 translate [14]
Category: EVE Online
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 卡迈拉人是阿马尔帝国的精锐奴隶士兵，他们从最优秀的米玛塔尔奴隶中抽调出来，接受密集的、通常是致命的训练。多年来为帝国而战，身上伤痕累累的卡迈拉老兵在参加最近一次战役的仪式后回忆起过去的一次冲突。
Series: 译文 translate [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449
Collections: EVE, {translated}, 中文粮仓





	血与骨灰

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blood and ash](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715115) by Nick Bardsley. 



荷马看着帝国少校沙伊什昆弯下腰，拖着手指穿过冰冷的火葬堆残骸。少校挺直身子，严肃地把他收集的骨灰揉成前臂上的伤口。当艾玛军官参加了一个对他们来说是神圣的仪式，却又为帝国的命令所皱眉，聚集在一起的卡迈拉人的眼睛里充满了激动和自豪。沙伊什昆成为了卡迈拉军团的一名军官，作为一名指挥官，他和任何一个新来指挥卡迈拉的艾玛军官一样，看到帝国军队中的士兵将阵亡者的骨灰揉进伤口，他感到震惊。有些军官对这个仪式的厌恶一直没有消除。大多数人很快学会了容忍，甚至将其视为保持卡迈拉部队士气和团结的关键手段。  
沙伊什昆少校就是那个稀有的人，他是古代艾玛人血统的军官，参加了仪式。在某种程度上，荷马暗自思忖，沙伊什昆对堕落者的荣誉甚至超过了卡迈拉人自己。帝国当局对米马塔尔奴隶部队进行亵渎的葬礼熟视无睹是一回事，但如果艾玛军官参加，则完全是另一回事。不过，沙伊什昆是个英雄，他的部队在全军闻名。同僚们称他们为“沙伊什昆的复仇者”，卡迈拉人自称为“沙伊什昆之子”。  
荷马想起了沙伊什昆指挥荷马排之后的第一次战斗。对他们来说，这是一个艰难的过程。 

“第二个荷马！带两个人去保卫C32大楼！”沙伊什昆中尉在震耳欲聋的战斗轰鸣声中喊道，这是一种混杂着车辆噪音、武器射击、爆炸声以及飞艇来回飞舞的尖叫声。事实上，把它称为“声音”是一种可悲的轻描淡写——相反，它是一个邮寄的噪音和振动手套，压碎了它的感官。那是战斗。战争。  
荷马举手表示感谢，并用部队的作战语言向利纳和奥马里斯托斯发布命令。三个人半弯下腰，沿着街道向C32号楼走去，这座楼曾经有三层楼高，但现在只露出一层楼的空窗，楼上的锯齿状牙齿突出一角。紧接着，从战斗的背景噪音中，小武器的射击声爆发，尖锐而致命的接近。当来袭的武器追踪他们时，他们周围的地面显示出撞击。由荷马带头，迅速潜入邻近建筑的残骸中寻找掩护。这里直到前一天才被夷为平地。瑞娜和奥玛瑞斯托斯在他身后跳进一堆瓦砾堆的掩体里，一到掩体就检查自己是否有伤口。  
荷马环顾四周。整平的街区没有立即出现危险，后面的建筑物也处于友好的控制之下。敌人就在前面。至少这一点很简单。他们的目标C32似乎很安静，但有东西告诉他敌人在场。在等待的期间，他仔细研究了墙壁，发现爆炸破坏了建筑物侧面的一大部分。那就是他们的入口。奥马里斯托斯携带了一个部队装药发射器，即所谓的“气泡枪”，能够清除雷区、野外障碍物以及其他很多东西。荷马发出指令，那个大家伙，即使在卡迈拉人中也算高大的——当然是一个纯种的野蛮人——打开发射器，沿着瓦砾堆匍匐前进。  
为了方便休息，奥马里斯托斯站起来，跪在地上，扛起发射装置，瞄准了目标。在发射装置发射后的一瞬间，一个两米宽的闪光力场瞬间出现，然后眨眼就消失了。从一团被力场推到空中的灰尘和碎片中，建筑物的侧面出现了一个洞。奥马里斯托斯立即跳起来，收起发射架，一个动作就把他的武器收了起来，然后跑向空位。荷马和瑞纳跟着他到了一个蹲点的射击位置，并带着武器在他身后奔跑。荷马一只手拿着自己的枪，另一只手拿着他的爱奥尼亚手枪；利纳喜欢他的猎枪，他的猎枪上有一个重钉的扼流圈。  
荷马冲破尘埃云，正好看到奥马里斯托斯被手榴弹炸倒在一边。荷马没有停下来检查他的战友，就冲到门口，格雷夫低下身来，给蹲在那里的叛军士兵补了一刀，因为那名士兵正试图抽出激光卡宾枪。把尸体踢到一边，荷马退到门框里，拿出了他自己的手榴弹：单丝手榴弹。他准备好子弹，把手榴弹扔回走廊，然后又回到了门厅，拍了拍瑞娜，后者正在检查他们的大伙伴。  
瑞纳抬起头来，脸上露出愤怒的表情，摇摇头，长长的辫子在耳边晃来晃去。医疗兵没有多话，转身回到战友的尸体前，很快回收了有用的物品。单丝手榴弹引爆时，荷马收到了利纳的回报。一块涂有神经毒素的碎片击中了奥马里斯托斯的脸。他一点机会也没有。荷马幸运地躲过了爆炸。  
荷马又一次喊了瑞娜一声，蹲下，穿过门口，知道医生会跟在后面。数百根单丝金属丝在空中划过，空气刚刚从破坏中清除出来。荷马带着手枪和格雷夫冲了上去，从走廊尽头的反叛者的遗体上跳了过去，进入了隔壁房间。他发现了这一运动，朝它的方向发射了3发电离锂，然后再次潜入掩体。利纳紧随其后，他的猎枪在那四分之一的房间里呼啸而过。荷马见利拿往前走，就离开掩护，与他平行。一个受伤的叛军爬到窗户前。叛军被荷马的炮火击中，他的后脑勺被利纳的重子弹炸开。他们很快检查了下两个房间，但都是空的。C32号楼很安全。  
奥马里斯托斯死了。

当他看着一个接一个的人走上柴堆，接过逝者的灰烬时，荷马回想起了那场战斗及其后果。在那一天的战斗之后，跟随五十个暴君的反叛者放下武器，希望得到宽恕。他们的投降只得到了迅速处决的怜悯。行星之都已经被风暴席卷，因为它太宝贵了，无法摧毁。一个随机选择的省会城市就不那么幸运了。在它被启示级无畏舰轰击成白热的熔渣之前，它的居民有一天可以撤离。50个暴君，至少是那十几个还没有被杀或自杀的暴君，在这个星球的忠实持有者面前被折磨致死。帝国总是在这种情况下以身作则。  
指挥官沙伊什昆中尉带领他的部下取得了很好的效果。夜幕降临时，整个城区都得到了保护。奥马里斯托斯并不是那天唯一倒下的卡迈拉人。整整三分之一的沙伊什昆排被杀，整个兵团在城里的兵力损失了四分之一。暴君们从某个人那里得到了很多帮助，也许是帝国的一个竞争对手为了统治星空。  
但他们并没有获胜，而卡迈拉人对他们的阵亡将士，就像在任何战斗之后一样。在另一名军官的部队从一场小规模战斗中返回后，沙伊什昆看到了他的第一次烟灰仪式。这一次，他自己的人倒下了，他所在排的卡迈拉人们粗暴地赞许着那年轻军官那天晚上态度的变化。  
当旁边的人走向柴堆时，荷马被带到了现在。今天的战斗不像五十个暴君之战。沙伊什昆的儿子们被派去清理他们碰巧用作中转基地的空间站深处的一个异端巢穴。这是一个方便的问题，而不是需要卡迈拉来做这项工作。但是这些异端分子已经够危险的了，一个狙击手夺走了其中两个。其中一个倒下的是瑞娜。  
荷马走到柴堆前，前面的人走开了，他低头看了一会儿灰烬，又想起了。奥马里斯托斯是他在少年苏比戈的朋友，他们在托儿所完成了最后的人类耐力计划治疗。他的死是个沉重的打击。利纳在这里，好吧，利纳让他通过高级苏比戈。那人那时已经成为一个医学专家了。利纳已经治愈了荷马腿上的一处骨折，这很可能会导致他在训练星球的野外进行的长期实战测试中死亡。这次死亡又是一次打击。  
荷马像少校一样弯下腰来，用手指托起烟灰，把它擦到光秃秃的胸膛上。他今天没有受伤，所以在胸骨上划开了一片皮肤。他接过了瑞娜和另一个倒下的卡迈拉的骨灰，就像他很久以前接过奥马里斯托斯的骨灰一样。他们永远和他在一起，他的同志们。他们损失惨重，但沙伊什昆之子们将以帝国的名义忍受并继续征服。


End file.
